


dorky love

by dianna44



Category: Free!
Genre: "hot sex" lol no not like that, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, both rin and haru are adamant in trying to stay in bed, gOD LEAVE ME ALONE, oh my god what is this, the one for rinharu obvs, there may or may not be a wedding proposal somewhere in here, this is for kireiraa on tumblr, this is for the secret santa exchange thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years later and Haru and Rin are still doing the domestic Christmas thing. Also psa they love each other. </p>
<p>aka the domestic, christmas, wedding proposal au all wrapped up into one tiny lil one-shot because why not. </p>
<p>for kireiraa on tumblr for the rinharu secret santa gift exchange thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dorky love

**Author's Note:**

> oh god idk idk idkkkkkk anyway so this is a thing. I hope you like it. It's so DOMESTIC i CAN'T.

“Wake up.”

Haru groans and turns over. Too early.

“Haru, wake up.” He feels a jab to his naked back.

No, no, too early.

“Haruka, wake the hell up. It’s _Christmas Eve_ , and you promised me a date,” Rin growls, practically collapsing on top of Haru as well as pulling off the covers completely.

Haru hates his life.

“Haru,” Rin whines, pulling ridiculously at his hair and trying to pull him up. Honestly, why. Why do things like this have to happen to him. “Haru, I swear if you don’t even open your eyes I am throwing away _all_ the damn mackerel in this house.”

And, hey, no, that’s not cool.

Haru opens his eyes and Rin rolls his eyes, huffing as he slides off of him. He shoves at him and stands up, eying Haru from his higher position.

“Yo! Date day! Get the hell up, Haru!”

Haru sighs. “Can I break up with you just for today?”

Rin rolls his eyes again. “Just get up, idiot. Honestly, we’ve been together for six years and I still have to deal with this. My life is _hard_ , Haru.”

Haru eyes his crotch. “Yeah, it is,” he smirks. Rin groans and walks away.

Haru just smiles.

^

^^

^^^^

^^^^^^

| |

They’re at an ice cream shop and so are eighty other couples and Rin is staring very much creepily at him.

Haru doesn’t know if he’s turned on by it or just wants to flee.

He thinks he’s slightly turned on.

“Are you done with your ice cream?” Rin asks. Haru looks down. Oh yeah. He is.

“Yeah. You?”

Rin rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s leave. I’ll eat it when we’re walking.”

Haru loves him.

They get up, doing their best to not laugh when another couple instantly fills their place.

When they walk out, Rin bumps shoulders with him, a warm smile directed at him.

“Hey, I love you, you know,” Rin says. Haru returns the smile and repeats the words back to him. Rin blushes and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Six years and counting.

^

^^

^^^^

^^^^^^

| |

“Can I open one now?” Haru asks, eying the tree.

“One more day, idiot. Just one more day,” Rin laughs and Haru stares at him.

“What’s the point of this holiday if I can’t even open up one of the presents the day before the actual day,” Haru deadpans.

Rin just laughs in response.

The fucker.

“One?”

“No.”

“Just _one_ ,” Haru tries again. Rin laughs again and bites into his dinner.

Honestly, why is Haru with this person. Why is Rin like this.

“You’re awful,” Haru says. Rin fakes a gasp. “ _Very_ awful.”

“Haru, you literally have to wait less than a day. You waited all year. You can wait more.”

Haru crosses his arms. “I don’t even _like_ Christmas,” he grumbles. Rin scoffs at that.

“Yeah, _right!_ Mr. ‘No, that Christmas tree isn’t the _right one_ ’! Honestly, why do I still talk to you?”

“Why do I still talk to _you_?! You won’t let me open one present! Can I open the one from Makoto? I’m pretty sure I know what it is and I want it now.”

Rin laughs. “Well, if you know what it is you can wait just a little longer for it, right?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Rin smirks.

Haru pouts. “Sometimes.”

Rin’s smirk grows more pronounced. Haru already hates what he’s about to say. “You weren’t saying ‘sometimes’ last night.”

Haru stands up and leaves the room, Rin’s laughter an echo in his ears.

^

^^

^^^^

^^^^^^

| |

“It’s Christmas,” Haru whispers into the darkness. Rin’s hand comes up out of nowhere and hits him in the face.

Why the hell.

“Rin!” Haru exclaims and Rin shoots up, and looks around widely for a moment until calming down when he notices Haru.

“Haru? Haru, what the fuck?”

“It’s Christmas,” Haru repeats because this means he can finally open his presents. (Honestly, it’s such a stupid tradition. He should get to open them when he feels like.)

Rin blinks at him in the darkness and glances at the clock.

“It’s four-thirty in the morning,” Rin states dumbly. He swiftly turns to Haru and smacks him on the arm. “It is _four-thirty_ in the morning! Haru, _why_?”

“I’ve already waiting four and a half hours. Come on,” is all Haru says in response, getting up and walking over to the door, pointedly staring at Rin who is strangely not getting the point and is still in bed.

Rin just stares back at him. Haru blinks.

“Nuh uh. I am not getting out of this bed until it is at _least_ eight. Good night, or good morning, or whatever good something. Bye,” he mumbles, shuffling back under the covers.

“I’m just going to open the presents without you,” Haru baits.

“You do that,” Rin says.

“I will,” Haru responds.

“Okay, then. Bye,” Rin mutters darkly.

Haru leaves the room with a soft shut.

It’s just four minutes sitting on the couch until Rin comes trudging down the stairs, a fierce scowl on his face and a blanket around him.

Haru fucking loves him.

^

^^

^^^^

^^^^^^

| |

“Okay, okay, here’s your last one,” Rin laughs, handing the present over into Haru’s hands, who’s still clutching his new swimsuits and other unimportant items (he’s just kidding).

“What is it?” Haru asks sagely.

“Open it. It’s from me,” Rin says.

Well, then Haru will most likely love it then.

Haru glances down at the present that’s wrapped neatly in little dolphin wrapping paper and then back up at Rin, who’s blushing madly.

What the hell is in here.

“I love you,” Rin suddenly blurts out before Haru is finished unwrapping. Haru stills and looks back up at Rin, a frown on his face.

“I love you too,” Haru mumbles.

He finishes unwrapping it.

It’s a key.

A key…that opens? Opens what?

He looks toward Rin for an answer, and oh, oh, _oh._

Rin is on his knees what the fuck what how what.

“So, I know you didn’t want me to make a big deal of proposing. You told it to me one time after we had hot sex, which we should do after this by the way, anyway, sorry. Anyway, so I was trying to think of a good gift to give you and the first thing that came to my mind was the fact that we aren’t married. We aren’t married, but we…we are, you know? And I just love you so much? I love you so, so much, Haru, and I’m already sure I’m going to wake up next to your ugly mug every day anyway, but I was wondering if you’d like the same? Haru, would you marry me?”

Haru refuses to tear up.

(He does just a bit. Whatever.)

“Wait, so what’s the key for?” he asks, not even giving a response. Rin freezes, still on his knees.

“Oh, shit, sorry. It’s here. Uhm—look,” he says, taking the key from Haru’s hand and opening up the box and revealing the rings. “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Anyway, why haven’t you responded yet oh my god you’re going to say ‘no’ aren’t you. _Shit._ Well, nice knowing you, Haru! I’ll see you ne—”

Haru kisses him warmly, both of them melting into each other soon enough.

“Why would I say no to an idiot like you?” Haru smiles against him, and Rin laughs, obviously relieved (which, ridiculous. Haru’s been his from the start). “I love you, dork.”

Rin just nods. “Yeah, well, you’re all right too.”

Haru kisses him again. “See, this is why I wanted to open my presents right away. So, now we can say that you proposed to me at,” he glances at the time, “five twenty-three in the morning. Who else can say that?”

Rin rolls his eyes, shaking his head a bit. “Normal people, Haru. That’s who,” Rin says before kissing him again.

“Well, we aren’t very normal, are we? We’re the best couple,” Haru says.

“That was lame,” Rin mumbles into Haru’s skin. Haru shrugs.

“You love me.”

Rin laughs.

“Sometimes, yeah.”

(Time for the hot sex now.)

**Author's Note:**

> yo, what up you made it this far congrats you should go to the dentist to check out that cavity ;))
> 
> anyway talk to me on [tumblr](http://iwannapandanamedchubs.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me about rinharu on this [tumblr](http://literallynothingbutrinharu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
